


No Pain, No Gain

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Uta no Prince-sama Debut Game - Ren's route. </p><p>"You want me in to sing that song with the likes of you, we better ace that cooking competition tomorrow," Ran threw in his ultimatum, leering. </p><p>Ren matched him leer for leer, unfazed, unaffected. "We will. I will see to it, Ran-chan."</p><p>--------</p><p>Ren would do anything in his power to ace that cooking competition just so he could get his senior to sing with him and Hijirikawa, even if it meant he had to go through hell to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the game, but a friend of mine did and she told me about this scene, so I, being a sadistic mun that I am, latched onto it immediately and tada, this fic was born.

Why?" 

Ren's tone was flat, dead, surprising even himself, because inside his emotions were anything but flat. 

Why did Ran-chan choose Hijirikawa, over him?

"Why, you ask?" the bassist sneered, "Because when he does his work, he gives it his all. Not like some half-hearted bastard who thinks that everything is a fucking game!"

But all he heard were the words "useless", "foolish", in his father's voice. 

Ren felt his face closing off, lips thinning into a grim line, eyes flashing dangerously. 

"You want me in to sing that song with the likes of you, we better ace that cooking competition tomorrow," Ran threw in his ultimatum, leering. 

Ren matched him leer for leer, unfazed, unaffected. "We will. I will see to it, Ran-chan."

He passed Hijirikawa on his way out of the room, slowing down just enough to whisper, "How lucky you are to be needed, Hijirikawa. I am sorely envious of you."

And then he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The incident that happened at a filming set was completely unexpected, and the sharp, piercing pain at his wrist further put a serious damper to his plan in proving his worth.

An explosion was somehow triggered earlier than scheduled, and Ren instinctively tucked the nearest supporting actress in his embrace, a hand whipping up to protect her head, just in time, from a flying shrapnel.

The dented metal rod slammed hard onto his wrist, before harmlessly bouncing off. At first the pain didn't register; Ren was riding on adrenaline high from the incident, and he was too busy ascertaining the damsel's safety, and everyone else to remember that he had been hit. 

It was only when he was seated in his car, ready to head home, that he felt spikes of white hot agony twisting and turning in his wrist. 

It hurt so much he could hardly think, could hardly breathe, and once the waves of pain subsided just a little, Ren blindly reached for his phone and called his butler to come and get him NOW.

Ren wasn't aware of how much time had passed since the phonecall, but when someone opened the door of his car and slid in, he knew without looking that George-san was with him now. 

Wordlessly he held out his injured wrist for the older man to inspect. 

"Ren-sama, this is not how I envision our reunion would be," George said, his voice breaking at parts, even as gentle fingers flitted across his skin.

Ren hissed at the contact, but covered it with a gruff laughter. "Reunion is still a reunion. Do you have painkillers with you? I need about twenty."

But he was only given two, which Ren knocked back without hesitation and chased it down with water. 

"I strongly suggest we visit a doctor, Ren-sama," George tried, "Injuries that cannot be seen by the naked eye are dangerous."

Ren could not disagree with that but... 

"After the cooking competition tomorrow," Ren's voice darkened slightly at the mere thought alone. 

There was no way he would let an injury to stop him from proving Ran-chan wrong.

"Ren... sama?"

Ren glowered at his butler, exhaustion and the persistent pain made him less patient than he usually was. 

"Just drive me back to the Mansion, George-san," Ren gentled his tone. "I will be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the morning of the competition. 

Hijirikawa had been shooting worried glances at him whenever he thought Ren wasn't looking. 

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" Hijirikawa asked, frowning slightly, "The incident at your set last night..."

"I'm fine, Hijirikawa," Ren tried to placate his roommate, but without much success, of course. As an afterthought, he added, "Please do not worry."

"How can I not worry?" Hijirikawa hissed, his frown had darkened considerably, "When you have not even used your left hand at all since morning!"

It hurt with the slightest movement, and Ren rather not suffer any unnecessary pain unless he had to, so he allowed the limb to fall limp on his side, and managed with his right.

"What about the competition?" Hijirikawa couldn't help but asked. "Are you still participating in the competition, with your condition like that?"

"Yes," Ren replied firmly, his tone brooking no arguments. "We need Ran-chan in the song, so we have to win. If I sit out of the competition we will be disqualified, and I cannot have that."

Ren had swallowed two painkillers after breakfast. He ignored Hijirikawa's worried glances and Ran-chan's unreadable gaze as he approached his countertop; with all the ingredients laid out and kitchen utensils ready. 

Ren took deep, calming breaths to center himself, find that inner strength and reserve to further overcome the pain so he could accomplish the task at hand. 

"Ready... START!"


End file.
